Foolish Panther
by Ability King KK
Summary: While out looking for a fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow finds out something interesting about Halibel and goes to her for confirmation. Rated M for Grimmjow's mouth.


**Based sometime after my one-shot Coincidence.**

**-:-**

"Damn it! Where is he?!"

That was the question that came out of the mouth of the former Sexta Espada. Grimmjow was currently in Karakura Town looking for Kurosaki Ichigo so he could have his rematch. Unfortunately for the panther, he couldn't pinpoint where the strawberry was. In his search though he did find someone who could help him.

He jumped down in front of his target, making her let out a yelp and drop the books she was carrying. When she found who it was though, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Grimmjow! You scared me!" pouted Orihime.

"Oi! Don't fucking act all buddy-buddy with me, wench!" yelled Grimmjow as he glared at the princess. "Now tell me where Ichigo is."

"Ichigo-kun? Oh, Ichigo-kun isn't here! He's in Soul Society right now on business!" chirped Orihime with a smile.

"…What?"

The Arrancar's eye started to twitch in anger and annoyance. As much as Grimmjow wanted a fight with Ichigo right now, he wasn't stupid enough to go to Soul Society to get it. Turning back to Orihime, he saw that she was picking up the books she had dropped. Normally he wouldn't even bother helping, but a small voice in the back of his head told him to. He picked up the closest book and found that it was about sharks. Curiosity got the best of him as he turned to one of the bookmarked pages and read it, only to gain a blank look and a pale complexion.

"Is something wrong, Grimmjow?" asked Orihime, her large innocent eyes filled with question.

"N-Nothing!" stuttered Grimmjow as he shoved the book into her arms. "I got to get going!"

Without any more words, Grimmjow took off, leaving behind a very confused Orihime.

-:-

Back in Hueco Mundo, in the throne room of Aizen's old castle, Halibel and her Fraccion were currently sitting at the long table that was used for meetings. Halibel sat at the head, going over reports of happenings in the desert wasteland. Sung-Sun sat off to her left, reading a book she had acquired from the Realm of the Living. Mila Rose sat off to Halibel's right and was busy glaring at Apacci, who sat on her right.

"How the hell can you eat that crap?" questioned the muscular woman, a look of disgust on her face as she glanced at the bowl in Apacci's hands. "That's human food!"

"So? It's actually pretty tasty. The humans are on to something with this cereal stuff," said the blue-haired woman as she ate another spoonful.

It was then that the door slammed open and an unhappy Grimmjow stomped into the room.

Halibel looked up from her reports to look at the male who now stood in front of her with a glare. "Seeing as how you are not injured, I'm guessing you couldn't find Ichigo, right?"

"Are you pregnant?"

The question that came out of the panther's mouth was so sudden and unexpected that it just stunned the four females. Halibel gave Grimmjow a narrowed look, Sung-Sun looked at Grimmjow with wide-eyed surprise, Mila Rose was gaping like a fish, and Apacci was currently choking on some cereal that had gone down the wrong tube.

The Shark Queen spoke in a calm, yet icy voice. "Grimmjow, what exactly would make you ask that question?"

Her Panther King obviously didn't hear the iciness as he went on with his explanation. "I ran into Ichigo's woman and she had this book about sharks and it said that female sharks can have kids without the use of males, so I want to know if you're pregnant damn it!"

"Y-You can't just ask Halibel-sama something like that!" shouted Apacci, who finally stopped choking. She, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun started arguing with Grimmjow, while Halibel was lost in thought.

Halibel wondered why Grimmjow really wanted to know if she was with child. Did he think that if she was pregnant that the child wasn't his? Did he actually want to have a child with her? She was grateful that she had both her hollow mask and a high collar to hide the blush that made its way upon her cheeks.

"Grimmjow, do you want to know because you actually want a child?" questioned Halibel, getting everyone's attention.

"What? Hell no!" exclaimed Grimmjow. "I want to know so I know whether or not I can stay here. I've heard how crazy you women get when you're pregnant and I want to avoid that shit!"

That might have been the wrong thing to say if the deathly silence was anything to go by. Another indication was the slight amount of killing intent leaking from Halibel and the fact that she was reaching for her zanpakuto.

-:-

"So let me get this straight; because of something you saw in a book, you called Halibel out on being pregnant when she wasn't and then said something stupid that got you kicked out of your home."

Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo while Orihime was busy healing the wounds Halibel gave him. The Panther King was currently at Ichigo and Orihime's home as that was basically the only place he could go to in his current predicament.

"Fuck off, Ichigo! How the hell was I supposed to know she'd be sensitive about it?!"

"Gwimmjow should have known betta!" exclaimed Nel, who had practically been adopted by Ichigo and Orihime. "Itsygo wouldn't make that mistake with Owihime!"

"What was that, brat?!" shouted a glaring Grimmjow, making the baby Arrancar hide behind her "mother" in fear.

"Grimmjow! Don't scare Nel-chan like that!" scolded Orihime, as she continued healing him.

The former Sexta Espada let out a few growls. Just his luck; he gets kicked out of his own castle by his woman and has to stay at Ichigo's all because of some book.

He was really starting to hate books.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**So I've been watching **_**Tanked: Unfiltered **_**on Animal Planet lately and there was mention on one episode that female sharks are capable of reproducing without the help of male sharks. As soon as I saw that, Halibel immediately popped into my head, as she's possibly the only female shark character in any animé/manga, aside from Madam Shyarly from **_**One Piece**_**. Anyway, that little thought soon grew into this plot and you know Grimmjow would be stupid enough to say something like that.**


End file.
